A Promise
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Something sad happens to Davis and T.K. is required to keep a promise to someone. Kari gets turned down on a date. Everyones reflections. Please read and review! Also, give me ideas for my next fic!


Chibi-Kari: I'm sick so I had to write this! I had nothing to do.  
Izzy: I think this is sad!  
Chibi-Kari: So do I!  
Izzy: Chibi-Kari does not own Digimon!  
Chibi-Kari: The story is not mine but it is one of my best friend's. When she found out she was sad for a month!  
Izzy: Now on to the fic...  
The Promise  
  
T.K. and Davis had become very good friends and joked around a lot.  
"Hey, T.K., stay away from my girl!" Davis said jokingly.  
"Well, Davis, you stay away from my girl and I'll stay away from yours," T.K. said with a chuckle since it was Kari.  
They walked down the street joking and having fun. They played some basketball of course T.K. won.  
"I won!!!! I can beat you in anything, Davis!" T.K. said brazenly.  
"Well, Mr. Big-Shot, let's play some soccer!" said Davis with high spirits.  
"Fine, Mr. I-Wish-I-Was-Tai!" T.K. joked.  
With that Davis turned around and said, "I am not Tai and I don't ever wish to be him."  
"I'm sorry it was a joke, Davis. Let's go! I bet I can get there first!" T.K. yelled running.  
"No fair you started off first!" Davis yelled as he ran along.  
They had tied considering Davis ran a bit faster than T.K. and T.K. got a head start. When they finished playing Davis was screaming about how he won.  
"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! ICANBEATYOUINEVERYTHING!" Davis said trying to catch his breath.  
"GoodgameDavisyouplayedgreat!!!" T.K. said equally trying to catch his breath, "Let's go get some ice cream!!!"  
They then ran off to go get some ice cream. They finished their ice cream and started to walk again.  
"Hey, T.K. do you think that Kari is purposely turning us against each other? Or am I just crazy?" Davis asked.  
"Well, she does giggle when we start to fight and she is the cause of our fights. Actually she is not that nice of a person," T.K. said not even knowing why.  
"Let's agree that Kari will not wreck our friendship!" Davis said holding his hand out.  
"I agree!" T.K. and Davis shock on the fact that Kari would never ruin their friendship.  
The two then continued walking until it became dark.  
"Well I better go now!" Davis yelled as he disappeared around the corner.  
T.K. walked the long way to his home so he could just think. When he walked in the house he saw his mother on the phone. He was watching her, wondering whom she was talking to.  
"Oh my--------------!" T.K.'s mother exclaimed as her mouth fell open.  
Seconds later his mom hung up the phone and looks around, "Oh, T.K. I was looking for you."  
"Yes, Mom?" T.K. answered.  
"Well, the phone call I got was from one of your friend's mother."  
"Who? What happened?"  
"Well, it seems an hour ago one of your friends was hit by a car."  
"WHO?!?!?!?!?"  
"T.K., Davis died at 6:30."  
"No! Impossible I was with him at 6:25 when he went on his way. No!!! He could not have died!!!!" T.K. screamed as he fell on the floor crying.  
  
Kari's House  
  
"Kari, Honey please come in here," Kari's mom called to her.  
"Yes mom!" Kari exclaimed as she appeared in the room.  
"Kari, that was a call from Davis' mom-"  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Well, I don't know how to say this but--- Davis was hit by a car at 6:30."  
"I have to go see him! What hospital is he at?"  
"That's the thing, Kari, Davis died on impact."  
"What?!"  
"He has passed away, Kari."  
Just as Kari said what Tai came in the door.  
"Who has passed away?" Tai asked as Kari ran into her room.  
"Tai, Davis was hit by a car at 6:30. He felt no pain because he died on impact."  
All Tai could do was stand there.  
  
Cody's house  
  
Cody's mom calls him in a sad tone, "Cody!"  
"Yes, Mom?" Cody says happily.  
"Baby-"  
"Mom, don't call me that please!"  
"Cody, your friend- well- um... he is hurt bad."  
"Who?"  
"Davis."  
"How bad? Will he be okay?"  
"Well, no, Cody."  
"Huh? How?"  
Cody's Grandfather had just walked in the room when he heard the commotion.  
"Well, Cody, he was hit by a car. He felt no pain at all."  
"What?! Are you saying he-he's dead?"  
"Yes, he was walking home after spending the day in the park with T.K."  
"No, he was our leader he cannot die!!!!" Cody screamed.  
  
Yolie's house  
  
Yolie's sister answered the phone and when she hung it up she yelled, "Yolie, I have to tell you something!"  
"Yes, what is it? It better be important because I was on my computer!" Yolie said very annoyed.  
"Well, Yolie this is most likely the most important thing that ever happened to you!"  
"Well, go on then."  
"Your friend, Davis... um-well-hum."  
"Spit it out it is not like he died!"  
"Well, Yolie, he is um-not here right now and won't be again."  
"What are you saying? What happened?"  
"I don't know how to say this, Yolie, but your friend was hit by a car at 6:30."  
"So, is he okay?"  
"No, Yolie he is dead! I basically said it five times!"  
"This is not happening!!!" Yolie screamed and ran out the front door to T.K.'s house where Kari and Cody had fled. Yolie burst into the living room and stopped in front of the small group with blood-streaked eyes. Yolie had not cried and she did not all night.  
"We-re you the last one to see Davis, T.K.?"  
"Yes, if I would have talked to him for one more minute he would be here right now!" T.K. burst into tears again.  
Yolie did not talk she just looked strait ahead she did not even move, 'Why Davis? Why not me?'  
"Yolie? Yolie?" Cody asked.  
Yolie did not answer. They all fell asleep on T.K.'s living room floor.  
  
The Next Day At School  
  
They all sat in their own classes. Yolie was still looking in space and would not talk or move.  
  
LOAD SPEAKER: Yesterday one of our very own students was killed. A car hit Davis Motomiya, and he died on impact. I would like you all to take a minute of silence to remember him.  
  
With that Yolie ran out of the room crying, as did Kari, Cody, and T.K. T.K. promised to Davis that he would visit his grave every Friday.  
One Friday Kari walked up to T.K. and asked, "Do you want to go out on a date tonight?"  
"Kari, I can't I made a promise to someone. Sorry, but this was a promise I will never break."  
  
The End  
  
Chibi-Kari: I need new ideas!!!! So I can write while I'm sick. Sorry I was so hard on Kari!  
Izzy: Hey it is true! I would not give Kari the crest of Light.  
Chibi-Kari: Izzy!!!!!!  
Izzy: Sorry all you Kari lovers no offence meant by the last comment I made!  
Chibi-Kari: Please read and review!!!! I love input!!!!!  



End file.
